


True Friends

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff for half-a-moon. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friends

"Hey beautiful..."

Velvet's smirk is light even as she moves to hug Angelina, who is still staring at her like she hasn't seen her in years. Well, it has been nearly a year but then, Angelina has had a baby since then. 

"Hey hot stuff."

Angelina smirks as she finally relaxes, responding easily. 

"Hey ladies."

Madison is smiling as she finally joins them, hugging Angelina lightly. 

"So Vel... when do we get a Sky baby?"

"Mmm, Never?"

Velvet is laughing even as she replies, staring at Madison with wide-eyes, playing innocent. 

"Just cause you whores got pregnant..."

"By our husbands..."

Madison interjects. 

"Whatever, babies aren't my thing."

Velvet smirks, then adds. 

"Well, I don't mind being Auntie Vel... but I'm not popping out a baby... ever."

"Look at her Angel, thinking she's hot shit 'cause she never made a baby..."

"I know Mads... sad really."

Velvet is smirking. 

"I missed you two bitches."

"Missed you too Vel."

"Friends?"

"For Life."

Angelina smiles, nudging Velvet lightly. 

"Who else would put up with you?"


End file.
